Problem: Rewrite in the form log(c). $\log(16) - \log(4)$
Solution: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$ $\log(16) - \log(4) = \log(\frac{16}{4})$ $= \log( 4 )$